A Perfect Pair
by H. Brown
Summary: When Superman comes up with the idea to pair his Supergirl with Batman's child prodigy, Batgirl, can they get along? This is not a Slash okay, regardless of title! I guess this is popular, so I will be continuing this over the summer.
1. A Long Discussion about a Bad Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters made by DC Comics, this includes Batman, Superman and their respected families as well. As for any characters not in the DC Universe, there probably mine.

Advisory: This is not a Slash pairing, if I was going to do that, I'd probably never show it to the public out of embarrassment.

Author Note: Before I start writing like a mad man, I'll putting this straight. I've not read the full fledged History of Supergirl, I don't know the predecessors of the mantle of Supergirl and personally, I really don't want to bust my butt trying to hunt down all that history. I just read Batman/Superman: And I think I'm pretty much up to speed in my opinion. As for Batgirl, don't be worried, I'm a lot more well read into her history because there's a tad bit more there. But I'm not aiming for too much continuity other then both the characters pasts.

Batgirl/Supergirl:  
Perfect Pairing  
Chapter One: A Long Discussion about a Bad Idea

* * *

---------------------------------  
The Batcave: 2:45 A.M.  
---------------------------------  
Bruce Wayne or to the Caped community, Batman sat at his computer silently working on a case. With Robin and Batgirl in Bludhaven and Alfred preoccupied with dusting off the 84 seat Table, Bruce had a very long time to work by himself. The whoosh ruined his night, if every night weren't already bad to begin with.

"Clark, I told you I hate it when you do that." Batman said rudely, not bothering to even turn around to give the Man of Steel any respect.

"I just came up with an Idea Bruce, and I think you might like it." Clark Kent, A.K.A. Superman, said smiling that award winning grin of his.

Batman gave him a smug look, ever since Supergirl came, Supes has had more spring to his step, especially after she decided to join the Hero Community.

"Alright, what's your Idea." Batman said rolling his eyes behind the mask.

"I saw that," Superman replied, "Anyway, You have Batgirl right?"

"Yes, she's in Bludhaven doing a fantastic Job cleaning the Penguin's outfit out of the city." Batman replied, he had a pretty good idea where this is going, but he gave Clark the benefit of the doubt, praying he was wrong.

"Well, pull her out of there," Clark smiling wider, "Because, if you and me can work together and Superboy and Robin can work together, then I believe Supergirl and Batgirl should at least try and work together." He finished.

"Not a chance in hell Clark." Bruce snapped back, "Reason 1, Supergirl is almost untrained minus her short stay with the Amazons. Reason 2, Cassandra is doing perfectly fine on her own and doesn't need a partner. Reason 3, Cassandra is having a hard enough time as it is, same with Supergirl. Pairing them up would only hamper them."

"You just don't want Batgirl getting distracted again by another fri..." Clark stopped, he knew he'd crossed a newly etched line in Batman's record. Spoiler, the poor girl who lost her life in the gang war. Clark lost the smile.

Batman actually turned around now and stood up and faced Clark, "Give me a Reason why. A good one, and don't go and say they should try it and if they like it continue, I want a solid reason."

Clark stared at Bruce for a long second, their eyes seeming to pierce each others like daggers. The two greatest heroes the world had ever seen, were locked in a stalemate on why and why not.

"If Batgirl is the top tier of training and focus and Kara is just looking for people she can get to know and is lacking the strength, the two then compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses." Clark said, the words seemed to drive themselves into Bruce's body like a car wreck.

He looked down at the ground trying to come up with counter point and rolled over one and only one, "Cassandra isn't a good Detective."

"She'll learn, now quit being a sore loser Bruce and call up Batgirl." Clark said knowing he beat Bruce at his own game.  
---------------------------------  
The Batcave: 3:30 A.M.  
---------------------------------  
A rather tired Supergirl yawned as she lazily flew into the Batcave. Her cousin, Kal-El or Superman to the populace, stood like a stone wall on one of the platforms. She might've been drowsy but the Cave being colder then the bare end of Space seemed to do a fine job of waking her. Should've picked a less revealing outfit that had more cloth to it. Her X-ray Vision spotted another Mass hiding in the shadows but it wasn't Batman, it was a smaller frame and with a lot more grace.

"Hello." She said yawning.  
---------------------------------  
The Batcave: 3:31 A.M.  
---------------------------------  
Cassandra's eyes widened behind her mask, how did she see her! She was complete enclosed by the blackness of the cave. No way, she had to be Supergirl and she cheated, she used her ray vision or something. Slowly she climbed through the shadows making no sound that she could hear. Her eyes were stuck on Supergirl if that was her Hero name she didn't care. When she landed on the platform in front of Superman, Cassandra frog hopped from the wall making no more sound then a leaf falling to the right of the both of them.

She walked over to Superman and stopped five feet away; his reach was about there and she could dodge at the first blow. He might be the great Superman but she trusted no one, well no one except Batman. He told her not to trust others though because you had to wary of everything.

"Ladies, I've brought you here to this cave for a reason." Superman said in that voice full of glory.

Supergirl rolled her eyes, "Kal, you woke me up at this ungodly hour, I know you want to give this great speech but please, give us a summary because I really would like to get back to my bed before it gets cold."

Superman sighed, she had a point, it was 3 in the morning, "Alright, Kara, me and Batman, whom is brooding upstairs in his monstrosity of Mansion still trying to come up with a counter point to this, have decided that because the two of you seem to be lacking we're suspending you from hero work." Cassandra folded her arms, she could see through that lie a mile away, Supergirl on the other hand, fell hard.

"You're not serious!" Supergirl shouted, "You can't make me quit!"

Superman held back with everything he had, "Yes Kara, you're quitting."

Cassandra almost felt for the Blonde, almost, but she would like to One-Up the Man of Steel just once, because you might not have another chance.

"He's lying." Cassandra said taking off her mask.

Supergirl looked over slowly, Cassandra could tell she got over this quick and her emotion was seething vengeance, "What..."

Kal looked from side to side quickly, he remembered her being a Mute, "You can tell. The way he... shifted and his look." Cassandra said picking him apart.

Kara looked up at Superman with a balled fist, "Oh you dog... I oughta sock you one to take back to My aunt. Or you could get to the point and I might just let this slide..." She said quickly thinking her tone to that of Batman's.

Superman smiled, _they worked well together_, he thought, "Me and Batman have decided to pair you two up to work as a team and try and learn from each other."

Cassandra again made no flinch and Supergirl again was shocked and amazed, Cass could tell it was half and half, good and bad.

"You mean me and her working together." Kara repeated pointing at Batgirl, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Agreed." Cassandra said.

Superman who was put off slightly by the two heroines comments on _his_ idea, "Just give it a shot and see how it works alright. If you don't like it then you can quit but please try for me."

Those baby blues and that spirit of his, both Kara and Cassandra damned it. How could they say no without having a guilt trip worthy of a bottle of Tylenol.

"Okay..." They both said in unison.

And just like that, the two Heroines were going to begin an adventure that neither would forget.


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters made by DC Comics, this includes Batman, Superman and their respected families as well. As for any characters not in the DC Universe, there probably mine.

Advisory: This is not a slash fiction so there will be no romance between the characters, it's strictly professional.

Batgirl/Supergirl:  
Perfect Pairing  
Chapter Two: Getting to know you

* * *

---------------------------------  
JLA Headquarters, The Moon: 3:00 P.M.  
---------------------------------

Kara sat down at a table all by her lonesome. Being new sucked. Especially in a league full of super heroes that you knew had more experience then you. She nursed her cup of coffee and looked a her reflection in the white table.

"Evening..."

Kara looked up, a look of surprise filled her face, "You."

"Yes." Batgirl said.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Getting to know you." Batgirl said taking off her mask.

Kara gave her a confused glance, "Um okay..."

Cassandra leaned over the table studied her features, reading her like a book. She looked past the confusion on the statement she'd made, truth never was taken easily. She could see she was holding something back and it wormed around in her like some hateful thing that made herself back.

"So what happened?" Cassandra asked.

"Huh?" Kara said looking at her.

"What event is making you hold yourself back?" Cassandra said being straightforward.

Kara was some what shocked and amazed but still a wee bit confused, "Why do you think I'm holding back."

"I can..." She paused "see it." Cassandra said.

Kara's curiosity was stroked, "You're a normal human, how can you see if I'm holding back?"

"Easy, your eyes give it away, the blue is a darker shade... signifying sadness or... regret." Cassandra answered.

"And how can you tell?" Kara asked thinking she reversed the conversation.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "I just can. Now tell me what happened."

Kara was slightly put off by the direct and semi-rude tone, "I did something."

"Uh huh." Cassandra coaxed.

"Alright you want to know? Do you?" Kara said getting fed up with the game, "I was played by Darkseid to fight Superman, he practically made me a slave."

Cassandra wasn't phased, "Happens to the best of us." She remarked.

Kara folded her arms, "You know if we're going to be working together... you might want to be a little more polite. Now, I've noticed you stop sometimes when you speak, on top of being able to read my look, I want to know how you got this way."

Cassandra waited a second prepping an answer, "Well, I'll answer your question, you answered mine. My father... a mercenary named David Cain, wanted to make the perfect assassin. He got me, I wasn't taught to speak with a tongue, I was taught to speak with violence." She again paused, "He trained me to read body language rather then books, I never... developed any method of speaking till after I was in Gotham City wearing a costume."

"And how did that happen?" Kara asked, now rather hooked on this little biography.

"A wandering telepath decided to chat in my head and turned on my language center." Cassandra answered, "I might have been able to talk, but I lost my ability to read people. It took a year and a beating from the best Martial Artists in the world to get it back..."

"That must've sucked." Kara commented.

Cassandra nodded, deep down it was nice to actually get that off her chest for once, she actually was beginning to like her, she seemed alright enough but she never let go of a bit of caution.

"So how can I help?" Kara said before taking a sip of coffee.

"How quickly did you learn English?" Cassandra asked.

"One month, why?" Kara answered like it was easy.

Cassandra stared blankly, "One month..." Kara nodded, "I hate to ask but please... teach me. When I try talking... openly with people, I feel... left out."

"I know that feeling." Kara said looking over her shoulder, "Tell you what, if I teach you English, what will you help me with?"

"A Deal?" Cassandra asked, "Let me see you spar."

A odd thing to ask but none the less Kara put the cup in the sink and the two walked around the HQ till they found the training room. It looked like an endless hall full of gym equipment, punching bags, speed bags. All those gym franchises couldn't compare to this place, nothing held a candle. Cassandra not the slightest bit overwhelmed walked over to a punching bag and patted it.

"Give this a couple of swings." Cassandra said standing back.

Kara still not totally understanding the request threw a punch that almost knocked the bag off the chain had it not been made of Adamantium or some sort of metal.

"Alright, That punch was terrible." Cassandra said steadying the bag, she motioned for Kara to stand back.

It seemed like a blur to anyone even bothering to look when Cassandra threw a punch. The strike punctured the bad like a bullet to a sand bag. The bag stay still as the contents spilled out onto the floor. Kara blinked, she'd given it a pretty good hit, hard enough to stop a train at least but Cassandra, she had real talent alright.

"I think we've a deal." Kara said looking at the bag.

Cassandra removed her fist from the bag and dusted off her fist. She didn't intend to go through the bag but none the less it got the point across so the end justified the means.  
---------------------------------  
JLA Headquarters, The Moon: 3:47 P.M.  
---------------------------------  
The Green Arrow stood in awe as girl clad in black tights put her fist through the bag like it was butter where as Supergirl just knocked it around. He'd see only a few bags broken before but not with a single punch especially at that speed and power, in all his time up here, working with the league he'd never even see this girl before, she was damn good though, probably a meta human by right. He wasn't the first on looker to watch the two practice and he certainly wasn't the last one either.  
---------------------------------  
JLA Headquarters, The Moon: 5:30 P.M.  
---------------------------------  
Batgirl sat quietly in the library, Supergirl in a seat next to her. She was reading a rather fat book and struggling to get the words out. She set the book down and sighed.

"Hey, it's okay, no one learns quickly, at least you've got a start." Kara said complimenting her.

"Easy for you to say." Cassandra answered dully.

"Oh get off it, for a rock hard fighter you seemed to get discouraged quickly." Kara answered.

Cassandra sighed again, "It'd be easier if I could just practice speech? You know, like talking one on one with people?"

Kara smiled oddly, "I think I got the perfect idea." Now it was Cassandra's turn to be totally and utterly confused.


	3. Convos and Kicks

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters made by DC Comics, this includes Batman, Superman and their respected families as well. As for any characters not in the DC Universe, there probably mine.

Advisory: This is not a slash fiction so there will be no romance between the characters, it's strictly professional.

Batgirl/Supergirl:  
Perfect Pairing  
Chapter Three: Convos and Kicks

* * *

---------------------------------  
JLA Headquarters, The Moon: 7:00 P.M.  
---------------------------------  
Cassandra typed away and hit the enter key. The most familiar sound sprang up as the message moved from the bottom screen to the top screen.

"What's this program again?" Cassandra asked looking back at Kara behind her shoulder.

"AOL Instant Messenger, or AIM as most people call it."Kara informed her.

"It's rather calming." Cassandra said going back to typing.

Kara shook her head, of all things for a girl to like, especially one who lacks good language and reading skills, it was an messaging system, what were the odds of it all, "Well, I'm glad, if you don't mind, I'll be in the gym trying out that straight kick you showed me."

"Don't strain yourself." Cassandra remarked sarcastically, She heard Kara leave and kept typing.

Casscade81299: Well, I just got this program about 2 hours ago.  
SimsarOO: Really now? Eh, you'll get the hang of it.  
Casscade81299: I hope so.  
SimsarOO: lol, you seem bright enough, compared to those other idiots I met.  
Casscade81299: lol?  
SimsarOO: Don't tell me... you've no idea what chat speak is do you?  
Casscade81299: Um... no. :.(  
SimsarOO: Ah buck up, it's not that difficult. lol means laugh out loud. We don't mean we're really laughing but its means that we got the joke or something along those lines.  
Casscade81299: So is there more of this net speak.  
SimsarOO: Tons.  
Casscade81299: Example?  
SimsarOO: lol rofl lmao omg, that sort of thing. And don't get me started on 1337 speak.  
Casscade81299: What do those two mean?  
SimsarOO: rolling on the floor laughing, laughing my ass off and oh my god.  
Casscade81299: Sounds confusing.  
SimsarOO: It really isn't, it might get a tad different with other people you talk to because the way they saw it might be different with others. brb, bio break.  
Casscade81299?

Cassandra sat there and pondered the whole net speak language while the person she talked to did something with "bio"'s.

SimsarOO: Back, oh yeah, that probably confused the hell outta you.  
SimsarOO: What I said was be right back, I've gotta go to the restroom.  
Casscade81299: You said all that with just 6 letters?  
SimsarOO: Yup, saves time and makes messages shorter, it was the next step in english pretty much. Not trying to be rude but what rock were you under that you didn't know about this program?  
Casscade81299: I don't know, I'm not a computer person I guess.  
SimsarOO: Oh come on, even cheerleaders who can't operate a garage door without a Manuel got this thing down.

Cassandra paused for a moment giggling to herself about the comment.

Casscade81299: lol  
SimsarOO: Now you're getting it.

Cassandra couldn't help but smile, this person seemed to really want to help her. Same could be said to the guy on the other line.  
---------------------------------  
Gotham City: 7:30 P.M.  
---------------------------------  
(Don't worry, I'll translate any 1337 or stuff unless I think every knows it. H.B)

Haley cracked his fingers and typed in another message.

SimsarOO: So do you travel the Internet?  
Casscade81299: Not very often, only when I need to look something up for class.

A ring sounded on Haley's laptop and he looked over, 'Incoming E-Mail for Haley clicked it and brought up his e-mail.

* * *

From: t3h pwnxor b4t (The Badass Bat)  
Title: Dud3 j00 a1n'7 gunna b3li3v3 diss! (Dude, you aren't going to believe this)  
---------------------------------  
Word up homes. Word on the street is the Justice League just put together a new pair of heroes. I ain't got the names of either of them yet but rumor has it they be off the chain!

Who knows they might come looking to capture you again.  
---------------------------------

* * *

Haley had this guy listed as an informant on JLA activity, and it was a long time since any of them came looking for him, especially after Superman. The sound of an incoming message and the orange blink made Haley come out of his thoughts.

SimsarOO: Well that's a new one...  
Casscade81299?  
SimsarOO: The JLA seem to have a new secret team up that no one knows about.  
Casscade81299: How can anyone know about it if no one knows.  
SimsarOO: I've my connections

Haley smiled at his deviousness, nothing like sounding a bit dashing and looking good for it, hopefully this wouldn't spread too quickly though.

Casscade81299: Hmm, sounds interesting.

Another pop up caught Haley's attention 'Attn: Important Notice'. Haley again opened up his email and checked it.

* * *

From: Strauss Inc.  
Title: Attn: Important Notice  
---------------------------------  
Haley, I've got bad news. I've noticed some money gone missing from my company accounts. I'm not sure if it was embezzlement or someone siphoning money for something more devious. Do me a rather large favor and check this out for me.

Your friend, Amy.  
---------------------------------

* * *

SimsarOO: Sorry but I've got to go or gtg.  
Casscade81299: Thanks for all the help. 

Haley signed off AIM and read the e-mail again. Amy never asked him for help lest no one could be trusted, this was a new one on him.  
---------------------------------  
JLA Headquarters, The Moon: 8:01 PM  
---------------------------------  
Cassandra pushed away from the computer and cracked her neck. She would have to do this again tomorrow. No one noticed her speech problem in text and her slowness in reading, they were just patient. She sighed, maybe learning English wouldn't be as hard as Barbara made it seem.  
---------------------------------  
JLA Headquarters, The Moon: 8:09 PM  
---------------------------------  
Kara sent a kick to the bag again nearly throwing herself off balance. How could people do this all day? It was hard work especially this over and over stuff, she was beginning to sweat and grow tired of the senseless kicks she threw over and over.

The door opened and Cassandra walked in stretching her arms, "Still going?"

"No." Kara said sending a final kick into bag knocking it around like some rag doll, "What time is it?"

Cassandra pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch, the little numbers changed, "8:10."

"Yeah, one hour of non stop work, I say I earned a break." Kara answered sitting down on a weightlifting set.

"You did." Cassandra answered sitting right next to her.

"How'd the AIM conversations go over?"

"The person had to go. But before he did, he mentioned us." Cassandra answered.

Kara looked over, "What?"

"Yep, there's a leak in the JLA." Cassandra responded, "Someone close, and in the know of both of us working together."

Kara looked down at the ground, "We have to tell Superman or Batman. The league needs to know..."


	4. Finding a Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters made by DC Comics, this includes Batman, Superman and their respected families as well. As for any characters not in the DC Universe, there probably mine.

Author's Note: Alright, I'm good and tired of Continuity, this is strictly stories that focus on the characters, getting continuity involved only dilutes the two of them as friends.

Batgirl/Supergirl:  
Chapter Four: Finding a Home

* * *

The Justice League didn't really believe them when they said that there was a leak in the JLA. They just patted them on the back and told them they'd look into it. Cassandra didn't have to know they were lying through their teeth to them. She shrugged them off and let it go. It wouldn't be a big secret for long anyway.

5 weeks later…

* * *

"Shoot her for Christ sake!" he shouted. 

"I did!" The other cried out, "it's like she's bulletproof!"

"The bats aren't bulletproof alright!" The first one cried out in panic.

A batarang dug itself into the guys' back. He hit the alley floor and slid into a puddle. The other looked around in fear and caught a glimpse of the Bat before it struck him in the face with its foot. He stumbled backwards; a flurry seemed to batter his face and ribs till he hit the ground on his back.

Cassandra looked down at the two lying in the gutters and took a breath. They'd run for three blocks straight, and before that they'd fired on her, luckily Kara was quick enough on the draw to jump in front and take the shots before they tore Cassandra apart.

"You need to teach me how to do that."

Cassandra turned around looked at Kara who was standing in the alley, "You mean beating this one around like a punching bag?" Cass remarked.

"Something like that." Kara replied and walked past her and lifted up the two thugs and threw them over her shoulder like sacks and took to the air.

"I'll meet you at the north water front." Cassandra answered and chucked at line out.

With a yank, she took to the rooftops and started through the streets of bludhaven like a black and deadly hawk rising over the abysmal streets that reeked of pain and suffering. Another line shot out and hooked the corner; Cass hung left on main, 100 feet above the actual street. Another couple hundred yards later, she glides down to the pier and lands, her cape engulfing her.

Kara leans on the busted old railing and smiles. Cassandra pulled off her mask and walked over and leaned back on it.

"We need a place to get away from everyone…" Cassandra remarked.

"What do you mean?" Kara answered, "Like going over to the Titans or Paradise Island?"

"No, I mean like a Batcave or a Fortress of Solitude or an apartment of Justice. I don't know." Cass said trying to think.

"True, I wouldn't mind actually getting away from Superman and Batman every once in a while."

"zzz Cassandra?"

"Yes?" Cassandra replied putting her hand to her ear, "I need you at the cave." Batman asked.

"Think you can drop me off at the Cave?" Cassandra asked pulling her mask back on.

"Yeah sure. Promise not to scream in excitement this time?"

Cassandra shrugged, Kara shrugged back. Cassandra jumped on her back and the two of them took off into the night sky. The sonic boom signaled Cassandra's arrival. She did her best and didn't scream, but her ears and eyes hurt none the less.

"Thanks Kara."

Kara, zoomed off out of the cave and out to the real world leaving Cass standing on the platform. Batman approached on her like a wraith.

"I still have no idea why Superman would want to pair you two together." Batman thought, "We have people held up in an office and Robin's off on another assignment."

The two of them flew over the roof tops towards a small factory on Gotham's lower east side. Cassandra look at it as Batman pressed the switch vision to his eye pieces in his cowl.

"There's twelve in there."

"Fourteen." Cassandra corrected.

Batman looked over showing his distaste, "I saw twelve."

"Two're on the roof, out of your line of sight." Cassandra answered, "They just stepped into view."

Batman looked again, sure enough, two more signatures wandered into sight, "Alright, we take the two on the top and…"

He looked over, Cassandra was already flying across the street. She landed, not a sound. The first one went down easy enough, his jaw broke like glass. The second didn't even notice her till her boot was right in his face and driving him to the ground. She heard Batman land after the second hi the rooftop.

"What is the matter with you!" He hissed.

"The fact…" She paused, "That you needed me to come out here to take out low rent thugs."

"What's your point?"

"That tonight it was me and Kara. Superman doesn't call Kara away, why do you?" Cassandra asked angrily.

"Because…" Batman replied, he didn't finish and stormed down the rooftop leaving Cassandra standing there.

"Fine, save yourself." She replied and threw a line out.

Kara flew down to the street a couple minutes later. Cassandra was sitting on a bench. She looked over and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Not much…" She answered, "'Cept the fact that he's being mean."

"He's always means, what's new?" Kara answered.

"I'm tired of this though, every time you and I are slated to go around together, he calls me and asks for help when he really doesn't need it." Cass replied.

"Sounds like something he'd do." Kara remarked, "Listen, if you just want to get outta here, I know a place we could go, I doubt he'd hang around for long."

"There's no where I could go that he wouldn't know exactly where I was." Cassandra replied.

"Doesn't mean he'll like going there." Kara smiled.

* * *

Two days passed and Cassandra was happy she came.

Today, Artemis was the one to beat. Kara slammed her sword against Artemis who quickly diverted the blow to the side. The side of the spear came to her head. Cassandra almost wanted to shout to pull her head back a bit but that didn't happen. Kara was shoved sideways, her sword skittering to the ground. The spear went to her neck almost instantly.

"Yield." Artemis replied.

Kara nodded and slowly stepped away, "Winner is Artemis. Who is next?"

Kara walked over to Cassandra, "You could take her." Kara replied with a whisper as another amazon went into combat with Artemis.

"I don't want to hurt her pride. She seems to really have passion for this." Cassandra replied.

"Oh come on, she needs to get a taste of reality." Kara answered.

The other one yielded, "Thirty seconds…" Cassandra thought, "She tries to get it over quick."

"Next?" The referee asked, Cassandra stepped forward, "Step on up." Artemis remarked.

Cassandra took one look and knew she'd already one. Artemis was full of herself today. People get too inflated sometimes, she was just that. Cassandra could understand though, she's just beat Super-girl in hand to hand combat. However, Cassandra was far from Super-girl, just like Artemis was far from her skill. She thought about Batman. This fight could do her some good.

Artemis grabbed a spear, "Take the spear." Cassandra pulled her hood off, "I refuse to use weapons. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get."

Nothing took her mind off how childish Batman was acting then having to dodge a spear from impaling her. Artemis brought it around, Cassandra flipped in mid-air, landed on the spear. She smashed her foot into Artemis's cheek. She stumbled and hit the floor. Cassandra hit the ground on one knee. She looked up and smiled.

Artemis pushed herself up from the ground and looked at Cassandra. She rose up and made a gesture to get into form for her style. Cassandra didn't need to look for the flaws, they were clear as day. She was off balance, her eyes weren't focused and she was trying to keep herself from wanting to kill her. Apparently, Cassandra thought, she hadn't gotten knocked around very often.

Artemis attacked in anger, but it was controlled, focused to a fine tip. She was good, Cassandra would give her that. Each move was swift and precise, but she could see the flaws of this type of style. Cassandra swatted the blows away from her using just her left forearm, without a sign of effort, she grabbed Artemis's wrist, twisted the arm, kicked her legs out and brought her down to the ground. Cassandra wrapped her hand around Artemis's ponytail and lifted her head close.

"Do you yield?" Cassandra asked.

"Y-yes…" Artemis answered.

Cassandra let go of her hair and her arm. She stepped away as Artemis got up from the ground. She smiled and bowed to her. Artemis nodded and bowed and stepped away.

"I respectfully decline any other challenges." Cassandra replied.

Cassandra walked back to Kara and leaned against the wall, "You know…" She said looking over, "You scare me sometimes."

Cassandra smiled, "Well that makes two of us."

That night Cassandra sat down on the coast and looked out towards the sea, "How'd you do it."

She'd known Artemis was behind her since she'd come to sit, "I could see it."

"What do you mean see it?"

"I mean…" Cassandra replied looking back at her, "I could see exactly what you were going to do. I had you beat before you tried to poke me."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Cassandra answered, "But if I told you that you were thinking about sitting down next to me and gazing out to the sea, would I be wrong?"

Artemis' eyes grew wide, "Who are you honestly…"

"Just a runaway girl…" Cassandra answered.

"Her name is Batgirl and she's coming with me."

Cassandra quickly whipped around to her feet, Batman came down to the street and looked her in the eyes, "Come on, the jets waiting. We're going back to Gotham."

"Hold it Batman."

Batman turned around and caught Wonder Woman in the eye, "This isn't your business Diana."

"She's on the island at the moment, which makes it my business." Wonder Woman remarked.

"She's going back to Gotham." Batman answered, "She left without permission."

Diana shook her head in disappoint meant, "Come with me and we'll get this all sorted out. I don't want another incident like on Titan Island in San Francisco."

Kara flew down next to Cassandra, "You notice that the Bat-Plane is here?"

Wonder Woman called Kara and Cassandra into her quarters. Batman was standing in a corner, his arms crossed. Cassandra smiled. He wasn't happy; well he was less happy then usual. Kara sat down on the chair, Cassandra leaned back on the wall, and the two looked over at Wonder Woman.

"Cassandra, do you mind explaining why you left him alone when he needed help?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He didn't need it." Cassandra, "He only called me in to basically keep me away from actually teaming up with Kara."

"Not true." Batman answered.

Cassandra and Kara both looked at him, Cassandra just looked at him and knew he was lying, Kara saw the electric synapses in his brain light up a bit.

"He's lying." They said in unison.

"That remains to be seen." Wonder Woman replied, "However, I can see what you're saying."

Cassandra nodded, "He's been doing it for weeks now." She replied.

"Why?" Wonder Woman asked looking over at Batman.

"Because…" He paused, Cassandra could see his discomfort, "Because I'm still don't trust Kara."

"I don't trust you either so there you go." Kara replied in anger.

"Alright, you two can go." Wonder Woman answered.

The two of them walked out. Cassandra said she was going to head to bed. She walked through the streets of Paradise Island, the smell of salt air and the wind was nice compared to the smell of garbage and sewer. She walked into her room and started taking off her gloves. She removed her cowl and rolled onto the bed. She sighed quietly and rolled over holding her pillow.

Kara set down on the terrace and put her back to the wall and crossed her arms, "Damn him…" She muttered.

* * *

WOOT! BACK! YES! Okay done with Caps lock. 


End file.
